Undoing Umbridge
by Bloodlustful
Summary: Rewriting of the climactic scene in the chapter of Deathly Hallows titled "The Flaw In The Plan". Dolores Umbridge should have died in the final book, and I've thought of the ideal way for that to happen in this scene rearrangement. If you seek a version of that chapter and/or the book itself where Umbridge is killed off, look no further! I own nothing!


Well, hello there, fellow Harry Potter fans! Such a long fucking time it's been since I last wrote a fic for this series, but now I do so in the form of a rewriting of the climactic scene in Deathly Hallows, namely, The Skirmish in the Great Hall.

You see, it was wonderful to see Bellatrix Lestrange and Lord Voldemort get theirs in the end, just like almost all of the other Death Eaters did beforehand, but there's a problem.

I said "almost" because Dolores Umbridge, the ONE character, and I mean THE one character in the entire series who is more evil than Voldemort, and that is really, really, REALLY saying something, was not killed even though she, like the aforementioned Bellatrix and Voldemort, as well as, before that, Wormtail, of course deserved to lose her sorry life, just like the other three and every last other evildoer did.

I mean, really, she first appears in the FIFTH DAMN BOOK and she manages to cause more readers to hate her more than they do Voldemort, or any other character in the series, for that matter, over the course of the final three of the seven than anyone could have possibly thought, well, possible.

She has no fan club, she's almost universally despised and then there's that(very true)statement from that famous Umbridge meme: Admit it. You wanted her dead more than Voldemort.

So, in light of these facts and how she is also hated by nearly everyone in the books, and with how I say: "What the hell?" to J.K. Rowling about how she didn't see Umbridge's bitch ass goddamn dead(even though Harry Potter is an excellent series), I now cater to anyone and everyone who wanted her to fucking die by making this rewritten version of the awesome part in that grand finale of the battle in which Molly Weasley is about to take on Bellatrix Lestrange.

Umbridge shows up and gets in the way of everything, taking a hold of Ginerva "Ginny" Weasley and seemingly winning the Second Wizarding War for the Death Eaters by making it so that the Order Of The Phoenix has no choice but to surrender, but looks can be deceiving, as the rotten wretch of a witch bitch will find the fuck out the hard way.

THINGS TO NOTE:

I own none of the characters. They all belong to Harry Potter and thus to the author of that series, J.K. Rowling(again, awesome series, lady, but why the fuck didn't you get rid of Umbridge?).

Undoing Umbridge

It was The Battle Of Hogwarts in The Second Wizarding War which was to, as would soon be the case, be the final part of it all, with said last portion of that battle taking place as The skirmish in the Great Hall, with the Order Of The Phoenix taking on the Death Eaters while Harry Potter was apparently dead(actually, he was alive while concealed under an invisibility cloak).

One of the Death Eaters, Lord Voldemort's top loyalist, Bellatrix Lestrange, was taking on Hermione Jean Granger, Luna Lovegood and Ginerva "Ginny" Weasley, and despite how they were all very skilled and talented at witchcraft, even their combined best efforts and each one's hardest of fighting did nothing but make them equal to Bellatrix, whose spells countered theirs repeatedly.

The fiendish Slytherin witch was looking for an opening to kill all three of them, and, when she saw one, cast a Killing Curse that almost nailed Ginny, and if it had been an inch closer to her, Molly Weasley, who was, until now, wearing a cloak, but tossed it off of herself in order to free her arms and take on the villainous, powerful witch, would have been minus one daughter.

So, after getting rid of the cloak, during which time she exploded: "NOT MY DAUGHTER, YOU BITCH!" Molly was good and ready for her duel with Bellatrix, though the latter, seeing her new opponent, exploded into side-splitting laughter while Molly yelled: "OUT OF MY WAY!" to Ginny, Hermione and Luna, who promptly complied, but just a second before Molly and Bellatrix could begin their duel, there was a zooming flash all over the place.

Everyone became confused, both Order Of The Phoenix members and Death Eaters alike, and then said flashing caused Ginny to get caught up in it, both making her scared and even more confused, while Molly's rage skyrocketed along with her inability to comprehend what was going on, with everyone else just as baffled and not knowing what the hell to make of all of this as before, with the exception that all members of the Order tensed up about what had just been done to Ginny.

Suddenly, Dolores Umbridge was seen teleporting right in front of Bellatrix, with her wand pointed directly at Ginny, having obviously used Spell Creation to make all of this happen and intent on using that same Spell Creation to kill Ginny if her upcoming demands were not met, as she would reveal when she said her well known false cough: "'Hem-hem.'"

Subsequently, she said: "I do believe that the Death Eaters should and will rightfully take the victory here in this melee, which is why I capitalized on the chance to bring myself here at the best possible time. My Spell Creation made me see and be able to tell when to strike, as well as how to do so, like you have just seen happen. I do believe, Mrs. Weasley, that it was your son, Ron, who destroyed my beautiful Locket Horcrux, so I decided that the perfect way to make sure of it that you pathetic Order members would surrender and allow the triumph of Lord Voldemort would be to hold Ginny here hostage, especially since you meant to destroy Bellatrix thanks to how this only daughter of yours was the one she came closest to killing out of the three she was taking on at once and proving to be equal to the trio of. Now, is stopping the Death Eaters really worth the death of your daughter, Weasley, and, for that matter, all things considered, truly worth your friend's demise and, in the cases of the Weasley children, your sister's doom? If not, then I suggest you all stop this now and allow Harry Potter's death to lead to our victory and conquest of all. What will it be? A chance to win which will make Ginny lose her life and could just as easily allow you to lose the battle and your own lives as that chance could prove the opposite? Or the sparing of Ginny and the rest of you Order members? If none of the Death Eaters here decide to kill one or more of you, anyway, that is. Answer now if you want the latter to prove the one hope that anyone who isn't a Death Eater here has got."

But, unbeknownst to Umbridge, during all of this, Bellatrix had gone from loads of laughter, to, like was the case with the others present, a lot of stilling confusion and startled surprise, to becoming increasingly livid as Umbridge stood between her and Ginny while holding her back from killing the singular Weasley daughter, and now the wicked witch of the Slytherin house and Death Eaters was saying furiously: "NO ONE…GETS IN…MY FUCKING WAY…AND LIVES!"

Realizing what was about to happen at once and what it meant, Ginny capitalized on the chance of survival she now had instantaneously, elbowing a now surprised and distracted Umbridge in the midriff as hard as she could with her left elbow, and then swiftly dropping herself to the ground following that, since Bellatrix had teleported herself into a position where she could blast Umbridge with a Killing Curse at the same time as Ginny elbowed Umbridge in the guts and that meant that trying to run and/or dive would run a risk of the spell taking her life like Bellatrix had meant to before, much like using her right arm to elbow Umbridge in the stomach would.

Umbridge, in the meantime, was dazed, dizzied and open for attack thanks to that elbowing she got in the belly, and this made it all too easy for Bellatrix to cast her Killing Curse at Umbridge, which hit her target on the spot, and Umbridge only recognized what happened when the spell nailed her and she flew backwards after it ended her vile life on the spot and hit the floor as a very lifeless and indeed only too dead corpse.

The way that it happened even caused her wand to go flying out of her hand and snap in half when it hit the wall that it had flown towards.

Following this, Bellatrix turned to Ginny just as the latter was getting up and said: "Thanks for feeding me that interfering irritant's death, Weasley. Now yours will serve as my dessert!"

"WRONG!" exploded Molly furiously as she fired her most powerful of spells at Bellatrix, who barely had enough time to counter them with her own most potent spells like she managed to do.

Bellatrix then teleported back to where she'd been before Umbridge had literally gotten in the way and alarmed everyone, and, as Molly turned around, knowing where she had to have gone, she countered Bellatrix's attempt to kill her with her next spells cast, their roles now having been reversed, and Bellatrix was now snarling instead of laughing.

"Wrong, you say?" Bellatrix growled. "Oh, no. You're the one who's wrong, Weasley. DEAD wrong. I am going to kill you, followed by your bitch of a daughter, then Granger and finally Lovegood before I set my sights on what targets I think best fucking suit me next, and indeed in the exact order that I've just mentioned."

But Molly continued to fire spells at Bellatrix and vice versa, both women meaning to kill the other and not holding back at all, while Molly, while a few of the students ran forward to try and lend her a helping hand, shouted: "No! Get back! Get _back_! She is mine!"

Hundreds of people were now lining the walls, with only Molly's fight against Bellatrix and Voldemort's battle against Minerva McGonagall, Horace Slughorn and Kingsley Shacklebolt(all three of them at once in the latter case)currently taking place, and Harry stood where he was while disguised by the invisibility cloak, torn between both of these fights, but he could not be sure that he could avoid harming the innocent despite wanting to attack for the sake of heroic protection.

As Bellatrix was now just gloating while Molly's curses danced around her, the words from her nasty mouth were as follows: "What will become of your children when I've killed you? When Mummy's gone the same way as Freddie?"

But Molly screamed: "You-will-never-touch-our-children-again!"

Though Bellatrix simply let loose uproarious laughter once more, she was unaware that her taunting of Molly was to be made up of her last words, as Molly then fired a killing curse that soared beneath Bellatrix's outstretched arm and hit her squarely in the chest, directly above her heart(or what there was of it, anyway).

Bellatrix, for the tiniest space of time, knew just/exactly what the hell had happened as her eyes seemed to bulge while her gloating smile froze, and immediately thereafter, she toppled and hit the floor hard, just as dead as Umbridge had been, ironically thanks to her, and, even more ironically, her wand went flying towards another wall and broke in two.

Everyone who had been watching roared with cheers, while Voldemort, who had now lost his last and best lieutenant, screamed in fury with the explosive force of a bomb and this caused him, as Harry saw, to blast his three opponents backwards.

As they flailed and writhed through the air, the Dark Lord turned his focus to Molly, pointing his wand straight at her, clearly intent on killing her like she had just killed his top loyalist, but Harry suddenly shouted: " _Protego!_ " and Molly's life was saved when the shield charm expanded in the middle of the hall, with an astounded Voldemort looking for the source of what blocked his Killing Curse meant for Molly.

Harry then took off his cloak and caused everyone but Voldemort to cheer about how he was alive, after all, and, after he and Voldemort had one final confrontation and Harry revealed everything to his archenemy and in the process everyone else who was present, Harry would, as he and Voldemort fired a different spell apiece, both meant to see the other dead, make it so that Voldemort was the one who was killed, and would join Umbridge and Bellatrix in hell as the threat which he had posed for so, so long was finally over and eliminated.

The aftermath was a celebration and an endless amount of cheers and congratulations to Harry, and Voldemort's body was taken away and kept far away from the bodies of those who had all fought so hard and given their lives to help stop him, which there were more than fifty of, so all the more reason to keep his corpse well away from those other ones.

By the time that all of the celebrating, cheering, kudos to Harry and all else like it was over, Harry had stated that he'd had enough trouble for a lifetime, and, in the meanwhile, Bellatrix, Voldemort and Umbridge were all being punished in hell by its worst tortures, with Bellatrix being given the third worst of them, Voldemort the second worst and Umbridge, but of course, the worst.

The other dead Death Eaters were being punished by hell's tortures, as well, but none on the level of those three, especially Umbridge.

THE END

So, did you all love this or what?

I'm hoping that you did, the way that, along with me, there are so, so many people who hate Umbridge more than any other villain in the Harry Potter series that it's not even funny, and for those people who are indeed in that same category as I am, I really do hope that this rewriting of that scene was nothing short of satisfying, cool, awesome and wonderful!

Ratings and reviews, please!


End file.
